


Hux Faces a Hurdle

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Image, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: The Supreme Leader does his best to reassure an addled Grand Marshall.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hux Faces a Hurdle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts), [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).



> A foray into writing. These will be few and far between.
> 
> Audio link at start and finish of piece for ease of listener.

([Story Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/hux-faces-a-hurdle/s-7s1CCqbD2lM))

_-Tag, I'm back!_

"Oh, hello."

_-Don't worry about missing the meeting--I told them you were busy smoothing over a diplomatic dispute. I could read that they believed me._

"Fine."

_-Why won't you tell me what's wrong--and, is that box empty?! I was only gone an hour._

"Shut up."

_-Tag, that was an entire Royal Imperial Grand Moff mixed box of chocolates. How did you even fit that inside you?_

"*sniff* I'm...I just, Oh Maker. Yesterday when I was coming back from the bridge I saw the graffiti. I'm.."

_-Oh, yeah, I saw it too. Look, it's not so bad..._

"I mean, who could write 'General Sux'? It's heartless."

_-I...was that the graffiti?_

"*sniff* Why? What did you see?"

_-Oh, nothing. Sh, sh...just calm down, Tag, come sit by me._

"What Did You See?"

_-*cough* Well, the other day I saw someone had scrawled "General Chunx" on the..._

"OH GODS, no no no no no."

_-It's okay, it's going to be okay. You just have to get a grip. I know you, I know you're better than this._

*****MEOW*****

"SHUTUP, TYBALT!"

_-Tag, sh, babe, sh... don't take this out on Tybalt. That's it, just lie your head on my shoulder. We'll get through this. You know I'll always be here for you, right?_

"*sniff* Yes. Thanks, Ky. Oh maker..."

_-Sh sh sh. You'll bounce back, you always do. You'll show them._

"*sniff* Thanks. Thanks, I--oh damn..."

_-What is it?_

"I think I ordered the men behind the 'Sux' graffiti to be executed."

_-Um, I...when was this?_

"This morning. After you left, but before I started the chocolates."

_-Babe, I'll be right back--Right Back--I promise. I'm going to see if I can't fix this._

"I'm so sorry, Ky. Do you love me?"

_-Of course I do, Tag._

"Promise?"

_-Yes. Now, you try to get some sleep and we'll work out a new diet and exercise regime for you when I get back._

"*sniff* Thanks, Ky. ...sorry, Tybalt."

([Story Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/hux-faces-a-hurdle/s-7s1CCqbD2lM))


End file.
